


Cobalt Blue

by paladinofselune



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, just some soft warm beaujester, midnight proclomations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofselune/pseuds/paladinofselune
Summary: She felt her love for her like ocean waves, threatening to capsize her. But it was okay, she could swim.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Cobalt Blue

It’s after midnight by the time Jester finally crawled into bed. The battle the day before had been long and her battered body protested the whole way up the stairs, but once she was in the bath, she had loathed to leave it. She had spent two luxurious hours scrubbing the blood from under her fingernails, shampooing the smell of sweat and iron from her hair and of course, making beards from the bubbles she skimmed from the surface of the water.

Now she was just sleepy. The inn they had taken residence in was small and the bedrooms only held one bed. Not that it mattered, Jester loved sharing a bed with Beau. She didn’t hog the blankets or the pillows and she even let Jester snuggle, even when it was super hot and their skin stuck together in uncomfortable ways. Well, not all the uncomfortable, Jester thought.

As she tiptoed into the room, she blew out the last lit candle that Beau had left going for her so she wouldn’t stumble in the darkness. Jester smiled at that. Beau was always remembering little things and it always made her heart ache with love. 

Jester found Beau curled on her side on the far side of the bed, mouth slightly agape as she drew long, slow breathes. Carefully as she could, Jester slid into bed and then wriggled back, gently lifting one of Beau’s arms to encircle her side as she snuggled in close. The blankets lay at their feet, crumpled and unused. 

The arm tightened around her waist as she felt Beau move back against her. Jester smiled as she felt Beau’s breath tickle her ear for a moment before the monk pressed her lips against the back of her shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Jester whispered into the darkness of the room. 

She giggled as Beau nuzzled against her neck and heard her sigh softly. She linked her fingers with Beau’s as their hands met.

“S’okay,” Beau muttered into Jester’s skin, “Mm...your hair smells like lilacs.” 

Jester raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Beau’s, feeling warm and sluggishly content, “The tavern had some nice shampoo with the bath…”

“I like it...I like you.” Beau mumbled sleepily. 

Jester giggled again, soft and low. It was night’s like these that she cherished the most. Just her and Beau, silence around them. If she listened hard enough, she could almost hear the soft thump of both of their hearts. It was safe, it felt like home. It was as if she had never been lonely at all. She felt tears prickle behind her eyes but she blinked them away. Sometimes the happiness was overwhelming and she felt the familiar pressure building in her throat as the emotion swelled up inside her, like ocean waves cresting and rising. She hoped Beau felt it too, that maybe they were sharing the same boat. 

“Hey Beau,” She ventured, voice still low.

“Mmhm?”

“I love you.”

There was a pause and she felt Beau’s lips curl into a smile, pressed up against her shoulder again. A heartbeat went by before Beau answered, “I love you too.” 

Jester let her eyes flutter closed in the comfortable silence, listening as Beau’s breath grew long and deep once again, punctuated with tiny snores now and again. The swell of emotion she had felt a few moments ago now burned like embers in her tummy, warm. She knew in the morning they’d be on their way again, on to whatever dangerous thing awaited them. But she was here, right now...and this? This was how she always wanted her nights to end, no matter where they were. She fell asleep, their fingers still loosely linked, legs tangled, and she dreamed of an ocean, vast and cobalt blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I just....am soft for them, ok.


End file.
